fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
Fantasy Life Full Shop List
This is a list of all shops found in Fantasy Life. The shops are grouped by area, in order of appearance. Some shops will not sell their full inventory unless the player has fulfilled certain requirements. For example, some shops require various Bliss upgrades before they will sell everything, whilst others are specific to a certain Life and will require the player to be at Master rank of that Life. If an item is not on the list here, then it must either be acquired from a monster drop or crafted. For example, Stardust Linen is required for some Blacksmithing challenges - but it can only be crafted by a Master rank Tailor. As a result, players may have to level up in the Tailor life or have another player gift items. Some shop items may be unlocked through the Bliss shopping bonuses. Castele 'Castele Shopping District' Fishmonger Butcher Greengrocer Alfredo's Bistro The Crown 'Castele Square' Castele Fine Arms Castele Furniture Store Castele General Goods Castele Fashion Boutique 'Castele Artisans' District' Haberdasher Timber And Leather Ores and Ingots Shady Shop Materials Appleseed Cafe East Grassy Plains Travelling Seller (West Grassy Plains Exit) West Grassy Plains Farley's Plantation Mysterious Fairy (Pink Blossom Tree) This fairy is unlocked with Bliss. It is the final upgrade after Hairdressing & Clothes Dyeing. Campsite (Desertward Ravine Exit) - General Items Campsite (Desertward Ravine Exit) - Hunter Life Store Talk to the little boy, Bo, to access this shop. He will sell more items to Master Rank (and above) Hunters. Mount Snowpeak Midpoint Area Travelling Seller The Crowned Champion's House - Paladin Life Store This shop will sell more items to Master Rank (and above) Paladins. Lava Cave Lava Cave Interior - Blacksmith Life Store This shop will sell more items to Master Rank (and above) Blacksmiths. Mount Snowpeak Summit Royal Cabin Well - Miner Life Store This shop will sell more items to Master Rank (and above) Miners. Travelling Seller Port Puerto Port Puerto Beach District Bartender Port Puerto Marina Butcher Fishmonger Greengrocer Buttonhook Ores And Ingots Timber And Leather Port Puerto Fine Arms Shady Shop Materials Eyepatch And Cutlass Bar Port Puerto Palace Way Port Puerto Furniture Store Snoot's Emporium - Item Shop Snoot's Emporium - Secret Shop Beat the game and reach level 30 to access this shop. Cocina Rica Restaurant - Main Shop Cocina Rica Restaurant - Cook Life Store Speak to the old lady in the kitchen to access this shop. She will sell more items to Master Rank (and above) Cooks. Port Puerto Fashion Boutique Madame Purl's House - Tailor Life Store Talk to the parrot to access this shop. He will sell more items to Master Rank (and above) Tailors. Angler's Association - Angler Life Store This shop will sell more items to Master Rank (and above) Anglers. Tortuga Archipelago Merchant (North-East Part of the Map) Al Maajik Al Maajik Sandtown Professor Snooze's Lab - Alchemist Life Store Note: this shop will sell more items to Master Rank (and above) Alchemists. Shady Shop Materials Al Maajik General Goods Al Maajik Fashion Boutique The Watering Hole Timber And Leather Haberdasher Ores And Ingots Al Maajik Furniture Store Al Maajik Fine Arms - Weapons Al Maajik Fine Arms - Armour Al Maajik Spelltown Merchant (standing near the holiday home) - Mercenary Life Store This shop will sell more items to Master Rank (and above) Mercenaries. Esmerelda's Academy Of Magic - Magician Life Store This shop will sell more items to Master Rank (and above) Magicians. Library - Repository of Forbidden Books You need to beat the game and reach level 35 to access this store. Only accessible during the day (at night the vendor will offer to redistribute your stat points). Fishmonger Butcher Greengrocer The Spice Rack Drysand Desert Travelling Seller Cactus Cove Travelling Seller Elderwood Village Weapons, Armour And Furniture General Store Woodcutter Life Store This shop will sell more items to a Master Rank (or higher) Woodcutter. Carpenter Life Store This shop will sell more items to a Master Rank (or higher) Carpenter. East Levitania Plushling Camp - General Store Starlight Garden Plushling Assistant You must beat the game, reach level 45, and complete Noelia's request in order to access this store. If you have purchased the DLC content, then the DLC items will appear once you have completed the DLC story and finished all of Flutter's requests. Origin Island DLC Furlin's Grotto Furlin Shop Clerk Forest Shrine Shopkeeper (Hot-Springs) Rocky Hill Shrine Ancient Tower Shop Category:Shops